


Five times Sebastian was wet and naked, and one time he should have been

by flipmeforward (vinterdrog)



Category: Glee
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterdrog/pseuds/flipmeforward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says. Five times Sebastian was wet and naked, and one time he should have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Sebastian was wet and naked, and one time he should have been

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newspringrain (forever_bright)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_bright/gifts).



> the second installment has an instance of someone almost drowning, so if that triggers you or makes you uncomfortable, just skip part two!

**1) when they become official**

In Kurt’s defence, Adam wasn’t supposed to be home for yet another five-something hours. He knows that that’s really not an excuse for what he’s doing, but as Sebastian pulls his shirt over his head, Kurt  _really_  can’t find it in himself to care. The pants are next, and there’s something thrilling about Sebastian being naked while Kurt is still completely dressed. He does at least have the sense to throw Sebastian’s shirt on the couch before he pushes him down onto it, and then kneels between his legs.

Kurt’s been wanting to do this since he met up with Sebastian for coffee two hours ago, and if Adam’s apartment was closer than either of theirs, and Kurt conveniently has a key due to cat sitting duty (because he is an  _awesome_  friend), well… never say Kurt Hummel is the one to miss an opportunity like that.

“Oh  _fuck_ ,” Sebastian gasps as Kurt takes his cock into his mouth without any further warning. His hands quickly find their way to Kurt’s hair, and since Kurt is too busy sucking his cock to protest, Sebastian takes the chance to bury his fingers deep and tug. Kurt moans, and Sebastian is just about to lose himself completely in this fan-fucking-tastic blowjob, when there’s a rattle at the door.

Kurt immediately pulls off, and Sebastian can see in his eyes the exact moment he identifies the rattling sound as a key in the lock, because his expression turns to pure panic.

“It’s Adam. Hide,” he says, standing up abruptly and dragging a hand through his hair.

Sebastian laughs. “Yeah, right,” he says. They haven’t been doing this long,  _dating_ , but they’re not exactly trying to keep it secret. Except, Kurt kind of seems to think they are, because he just glares at Sebastian and yanks him up from the couch, pushing him in the direction of the fire escape. The door finally unlocks and they both freeze, but then Nessa sprints across the floor and they hear Adam coo at her, and they both relax.

“We’re on the top floor and it’s facing a wall,” Kurt hisses, and Sebastian wants to protest, wants to tell Kurt that he’s being completely ridiculous, but something in Kurt’s expression tells him that he’s really serious about this. Sebastian sighs, but climbs out the window, barely managing to bite his lip in time to stifle the groan of pain when his bare feet land on the iron steps.

“Kurt?” He hears from inside the apartment, and he ducks down, hoping it’s enough.

“Adam!” Kurt says, and Sebastian can’t help but wince at how awfully fake and upbeat he sounds. “What are you doing here?”

“I…live here? I read my booking wrong, I mixed up the flight number and the arrival time. Why are you here?” Adam asks, which is a completely legit question.

“I—uhm—was…going to take Nessa out for a walk. You know. Stretch her legs. Smell the grass. Bask in the sun.”

“Mhm, sure. Only one problem with that plan, love.”

“What?” Kurt asks warily.

“It’s—” Raining. Sebastian is on a fire escape, he’s naked, and it’s  _raining_.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were using my apartment for sex,” Adam continues, and Sebastian doesn’t even know him, but he can still hear he’s amused. And fuck this, he obviously  _doesn’t_  know any better, and Kurt shouldn’t be friends with such stupid people anyway, so Sebastian stands up and climbs back through the window.

“What the—?!” Adam says and stares at him, causing Kurt to turn around.

“Uhm…,” Kurt says, desperately trying to figure out what to say. He turns back to Adam, but Adam is still staring at Sebastian, who’s still both wet and naked and absolutely _freezing_.

“Hey!” Kurt exclaims, picking up Sebastian’s clothes from where he’s been trying to sneakily kick them in under the couch and hands them to Sebastian. “Stop ogling my boyfriend!”

Adam jerks, shaking his head and tearing his eyes away from Sebastian. “To be fair, Kurt, you’re the one who brought him here. I’m just…enjoying the view.”

“Well…don’t,” Kurt says, crossing his arms like a grumpy child.

“Well, don’t bring naked boys to my apartment, then,” Adam counters, his gaze once again straying over when Sebastian bends over to put on his pants.

Kurt snaps his fingers. “Adam!”

“Fine! How long have you been together? Why didn’t I know about this?”

“It’s—we’re—”

“You said boyfriend,” Sebastian says, finally realizing that as he stands up and pulls his shirt all the way down.

“Did I?” Kurt says, a blush creeping up his neck. Adam looks between them and sighs.

“I need tea.”

* * *

 

**2) when they didn’t hate each other anymore**

The first time Sebastian was naked in front of Kurt was actually a mistake. They never went to school together, so they never had PE together or did anything else that required undressing in each other’s presence, but they were both a Warbler at Dalton Academy, at some point, and now they were both at a reunion.

On a boat.

Sebastian was standing on the side of the upper deck, leaning back against the railing while he talking to Hunter. They hadn’t talked for months, and Sebastian should probably have been more engaged in the conversation than what he was, but seriously, who died and made  _Kurt_  hotter than hell? Eventually, Hunter got tired of not having Sebastian’s attention, so he turned around, too.

“What are you looking at?” he asked, squinting in the direction Sebastian is looking. Kurt was talking to Jeff and Nick, laughing at something one of them was saying, and Sebastian swallowed at the sight. Since Kurt was the only one Hunter didn’t recognize, he quickly understood who Sebastian was looking at. “You know him?” he asked, turning back to Sebastian.

“I think ‘know’ would be kind of an exaggeration,” Sebastian said wryly. Kurt seemed to sense the looks, because he looked up, but Sebastian managed to avert his gaze before their eyes met. “I nearly blinded his ex.”

“The one you had the hots for in high school?”

“The ex, yes.”

“Tip: look outside your high school bubble,” Hunter said. “The world is a little bigger than that.”

Sebastian scoffed, as if he hadn’t slept with—well, maybe not all the gay guys at NYU, but a decent bunch of them. He opened his mouth to say as much to Hunter, but got interrupted by a screaming kid running by. Sebastian and Hunter stared after her, too distracted to notice what came after her. There was a muttered  _excuse me_ , and Sebastian felt himself getting pushed, and then suddenly he wasn’t leaning back against anything anymore, and he was falling.

He hit the water and it hurt like hell. The fall left him breathless, and when he tried to gasp for breath he just got a mouthful of salt water, because he was still  _under water_  and he didn’t know which way was up, he couldn’t find the surface, he couldn’t  _breathe_ , he needed—He got pulled up by a hard grip that nearly dislocated his shoulder, and nothing has ever felt as good as that breath of  _air_. Then he blacked out.

When Sebastian came to it again, the first thing he became aware of was that there was a lot of people around him. The second thing he became aware of was that he was naked. He’d been wearing his surf shorts when he was standing on deck, and now he just felt a distinct  _lack_  of clothing all over his body.

He opened his mouth to speak, but it only resulted in a coughing fit that hurt like  _hell_. His eyes were closed, and there was still a lot of people around him, but Sebastian still felt it when a shadow fell over him. He opened his eyes, and squinted up at—Kurt. He had a towel in one hand that he dropped over Sebastian’s crotch, then gave him a small, quick smile before he backed off again. He gave way for the sun, and Sebastian had to squeeze his eyes shut again, but he felt a lot better now than before, and not only because he wasn’t involuntarily flashing his junk anymore.

* * *

 

**3) when kurt has met the family**

“No.”

“Please?”

“No, Sebastian.”

“Come on, babe,  _please_.” Sebastian leans in and nuzzles that place on Kurt’s neck, just under his ear, the place that usually turns Kurt incomprehensible, but Kurt just puts his hands on Sebastian’s shoulders and pushes him away.

“Don’t trick me,” he says. “I’m not having sex with you in a pool.”

“Who said anything about having sex?” Sebastian murmurs, leaning into Kurt’s space again. “I just said skinny dipping.”

“Like we’ve ever been able to be naked with each other and not have sex,” Kurt huffs, but he doesn’t pull away this time.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Sebastian says, kissing him on the lips and then backing away to pull his shirt over his head. “But okay, if you don’t want to do it, you can wait here until I’m done.”

“Sebastian…”

“I promise you, no one’s gonna be home for hours, we  _have time_ , Kurt.” Sebastian unzips his shorts and lets them fall to the ground, then steps out of them and his flip-flops with an exaggerated wiggle to his ass.

“But—”

“And the hedge is like seven feet tall.” Sebastian turns around and walks the few steps to the edge of the pool, and Kurt gets distracted in his protests by the smooth lines of Sebastian’s back…and ass…and thighs…and also: ass. It’s late in the summer and the white boxer-briefs are bright against Sebastian’s tanned skin, and did Kurt mention how well they accentuate his ass? Sebastian throws a smirk at him over his shoulders before pulling down his underwear and bending down to take them off. “It’s your loss,” he sing-songs, then dives into the pool before Kurt has a chance to reply.

He emerges a few seconds later and wipes his hair out of his eyes, grinning up at Kurt. The view of his body is blurred in the water, but Kurt can still make out his abs and his long, toned legs, and it makes him want to get in the pool.

“If someone catches us,” he says, starting on the buttons on his shirt. “I’m not having sex with you for a  _month_.”

“Sure,” Sebastian says, humoring him while he treads water at the deep end of the pool. Kurt glances over his shoulder, sweeps his gaze over the empty living room of Sebastian’s family’s house, then takes a deep breath and lets his shirt fall off his shoulders.

“I’m serious,” he says, starting on his pants.

“Uh-huh, sure you are. No sex for a month, got it.”

“You’re mocking me,” Kurt says as he unties his shoes before shucking his pants. “You won’t be laughing when you’re left alone with your hand. I’ll even hide the toys.”

“ _You’re_  talking about this like it’ll happen,” Sebastian says, swimming towards the edge and hoisting himself up to rest his arms on the concrete. “Which it won’t, because  _no one’s coming home_.” He stares intently as Kurt steps out of his underwear and stands naked on the patio, looking very uncomfortable. Sebastian can feel his own dick hardening while he watches Kurt’s half-hard cock, and this is why they can’t be naked with each other without having sex. He pushes himself back into the pool and holds out his arms, motioning for Kurt to jump in.

“The things I do for you,” Kurt mutters, and then he jumps. The water splashes and Sebastian splutters, blinking and wiping his hair out of his yes and then blinking again when Kurt emerges right in front of him.

“Hi,” he says, smiling and reaching out for him. Kurt goes easily, pressing his body against Sebastian’s and smiles back.

“Hi. This feels weird.”

“No it doesn’t,” Sebastian murmurs, shifting until their legs slot together perfectly, their cocks rubbing against each other. He leans in and kisses Kurt, deep and dirty from the start, the taste of chlorine present all through.

“I’m not having sex in a pool,” Kurt repeats, but it’s weak and he’s not backing away. On the contrary, he’s wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s neck to get even closer.

“Okay, sure,” Sebastian says, sliding his hands down Kurt’s back until he’s groping his ass.

“Mm, I’m—not,” Kurt insists, but he’s arching up into Sebastian’s touch and burrowing his face in Sebastian’s neck.

“You’re not very convincing,” Sebastian remarks as he hoists Kurt up, urging him to wrap his legs around Sebastian’s waist. Kurt moans and thrusts against him, his cock twitching, and Sebastian smirks.

“You like that? Me lifting you up?”

“Shut up,” Kurt groans, thrusting again. Sebastian leans back against the edge, but then he gets an idea. He spins them around so fast that Kurt gasps, and hoists Kurt up to place him on the pool deck.

“No sex  _in_  the pool, got it,” he says, and bends down to take Kurt’s cock into his mouth.

* * *

 

**4) when they’ve become the sappy couple**

“Hey, they didn’t have any Corona left so I got you—What are you  _doing_?!” Kurt stops dead when he gets out on the patio and sees Sebastian pulling off his shirt.

“It’s a dare,” comes the helpful reply somewhere from his left.

Kurt very briefly entertains the thought of interfering, but—screw it. He’s had two glasses of wine, he’s pleasantly buzzed, and his boyfriend is undressing. He’s just going to sit back and enjoy the view.

“So, what’s the dare, exactly?” Kurt asks, sitting down in Sebastian’s abandoned chair.

“Streaking,” the same guy replies, nodding towards the far end of the lawn where a bunch of people are doing…something. Kurt doesn’t know what, and he’s probably better off not knowing. Sebastian’s bending over to take off his pants now and yes, this is good. Kurt’s pretty sure half the people here have seen Sebastian naked for some reason or another, so he’s surprisingly cool with this. He’s the one Sebastian will be going home with, after all.

“Oh, hi, babe,” Sebastian says when he stands up, just noticing that Kurt is back.

“Hello,” Kurt says, letting his eyes roam over Sebastian’s now naked body.

“Like what you see?” Sebastian smirks, leaning over to kiss him.

“You know I do,” Kurt murmurs against his lips, deepening the kiss before someone clears their throat beside them.

“Guys. No sex on the patio. And no hardons during streaking.”

Kurt snorts, but leans back. “Go, so you can come back,” he says, licking his lips with an exaggerated wink. Sebastian takes a few steps back and stretches out, earning a few groans from the other guys.

“Stop showing off, Smythe! Just get on with it.” Sebastian throws another smirk in the direction of the comment, but then he schools his face into something more serious and straightens up. One more glance at Kurt, and then he’s off, running across the lawn.

The smaller groups spread across the huge lawn all stop to stare at Sebastian when he runs, and really, who is Kurt to blame them? Sebastian is in brilliant shape, and he has a fantastic body.

The group on the patio breaks out in applause when Sebastian reaches his destination, running through the crowd and causing some screaming and shocked outbursts. He keeps running until he’s at the very far edge of the area, and then the screaming turns more panicked. It starts off at the other end, but it spreads quickly towards the house.

 _Sprinklers_.

They don’t reach to where Kurt is sitting, fortunately, but the patio quickly gets crowded with other people trying to get away from the water.

Kurt tries to look for Sebastian, but there are too many bodies. He jumps with surprise when Sebastian sneaks up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist.

“That was unexpected,” he says in Kurt’s ear, and Kurt shivers when the warm breath ghosts over his skin. He turns around in the embrace and glances over Sebastian’s body appreciatively. It’s dark outside, or as dark as it gets during summer nights, at least, and Sebastian’s wet skin is glowing in the light spilling out from the windows of the house.

“You’re wet,” Kurt says when he’s been staring for a while.

“Yeah, I know,” Sebastian replies. Kurt looks around and realizes that others are starting to stare, too. Now when they’re standing still, Kurt isn’t as forgiving about their stares anymore. He reaches for the bundle of Sebastian’s clothes.

“You want help drying off?” he asks, nodding towards the house.

Sebastian smiles and hauls him in for a kiss. “I thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

 

**5) when they live together**

Sebastian is used to being wet. Between lacrosse practice, evening dance classes, and the more-often-than-not pretty filthy sex with Kurt, Sebastian takes a lot of showers. Too many according to Kurt, because apparently it’s not good for his skin. Whatever. If he starts to dry up, he’s sure Kurt will come to his rescue with some kind of moisturizer that will make his skin soft and possibly glow. That’s what it seems to do to Kurt, at least.

But, no matter how used Sebastian is to being wet, he has still never felt more soaked than he does today. It’s been raining more or less constantly for a week, and their coach is relentless when it comes to practice. They’ve just finished a ninety minute workout session and they’re all soaked to the bone and shaking from the cold. When Sebastian opens the door to the locker room, it… doesn’t stop raining. He stops dead just inside the door and stares.

The locker room is  _flooded_.

“Fucking  _hell_ ,” one of the guys behind Sebastian exclaims.

A few of them, among them Sebastian, had left their bags out on the benches. They were in a hurry, and no one else has access to the locker room at this time anyway, but it also means that their stuff is soaked.

“So…uh. Anyone’s got a towel I can borrow?”

*

Sebastian has streaked on dares before, he’s been naked while recovering from almost drowning, but he’s never felt more exposed than he does while walking across campus wearing only a towel. His obnoxiously large bag is hanging off on shoulder and probably makes him look even more ridiculous, but what is he supposed to to? He has his dance clothes in one of the lockers in the library and he needs to get to them somehow.

It’s late, but there’s still enough people around that he gets a few whistles. It’s still raining, so the towel is soaked when he finally gets inside, and he’s still as wet as ever, but at least he isn’t muddy anymore.

When he pulls his bag out of the lockers, ignoring the dirty looks from the librarian, he deeply regrets his decision to dance in tights. Kurt had suggested it, and Sebastian had tried, and found he liked it. He’s not looking forward to going home in tights and a tank top, though. Sebastian changes as quickly as he can in the library restroom; it’s a bit tricky getting on tight, dry clothes on wet skin, and he’s red and flustered by the time he’s done. He stuffs the wet towel into his bag and hurries out of the library, stealing an umbrella on his way. He’s  _not_  getting drenched again on his way to the subway.

*

“Hey, you’re awfully—late,” Kurt says, stopping when he rounds the corner and sees Sebastian. He swallows. “What—uh—happened?” he asks. He’s working hard to keep his tone casual, but Sebastian  _knows_  him and sees right through it, and it makes him feel a little bit better.

“It’s raining,” he says, slumping back against the front door. The umbrella had broken on the way between the subway and here, so Sebastian is—once again—soaked through to the bone.

“And you’re wearing skin-tight clothes,” Kurt says, unable to keep his gaze from roaming.

“I’ve had a really shitty evening,” Sebastian sighs, closing his eyes for a moment and finally relaxing. When he opens his eyes again, Kurt is standing a lot closer, a small smile on his lips.

“Want me to make it better?” he asks, placing his hands on Sebastian’s hips. The warmth from his palms spreads quickly through Sebastian’s wet clothes, and he nods.

“Yes, please.”

Kurt sinks down on his knees and palms Sebastian’s cock through his pants, watches as it grows, despite the wet and cold fabric. “Why have I never seen you in these before?” he asks as he pulls the pants down, hooking them just under Sebastian’s ass and leaning in to lick a stripe on his cock.

“Because you’re not allowed in my dance class?” Sebastian says, closing his eyes to prevent himself from coming on the spot from the sight of Kurt on his knees before him. Kurt actually isn’t allowed, not with his NYADA training and Sebastian’s class being for amateurs. He still huffs with annoyance though, running his thumbs over the hem of Sebastian’s tank top.

“Wear them at home, then,” he says, mouthing at Sebastian’s cock, and it takes Sebastian a few moments to realize he’s teasing, and will tease until Sebastian agrees.

“Fine, okay, I’ll wear them at home, just—suck me, please,” he says, putting his hands on Kurt’s head to try and guide him.

“Okay,” Kurt says, and does it. Sebastian almost chokes on air when Kurt swallows him down, using his hand to jerk him with quick, firm strokes from the beginning.

“Oh my god,” Sebastian breathes, cradling Kurt’s head and doing his best not to push him in any direction. That’s not what he wants right now. “I’m close,” he warns, because he is, Kurt on his knees  _does_  things to Sebastian’s libido, but Kurt just hums around his cock in acknowledgement before pulling off and sucking on the fingers of his other hand instead. When he removes them they’re shiny with spit, and Sebastian has a fairly good idea about what’s to come. He spreads his legs as far as he can with the pants still stuck around his thighs, and when Kurt gives him a pleased smile, he knows he had the right idea. Kurt sucks on his cock again, lighter this time, and slides his fingers between Sebastian’s legs until he’s touching his hole.

The angle is awkward, and Sebastian’s clothes are still wet and sticking to his skin; he’s cold, he shouldn’t be this turned on, but it still only takes a few minutes before he’s panting from Kurt’s fingers inside him and that very talented mouth on his cock.

Just as he tries to take a deep breath in an attempt to ground himself a little, Kurt twists his fingers, rubbing them against Sebastian’s prostate, and any attempt at calming down is rendered completely useless as he comes in Kurt’s mouth. Sebastian slams his head against the door when he throws his head back, which takes the edge off quite a bit, but he still lets out a noise of protest when Kurt withdraws his fingers and pulls off of his cock. His legs are weak and he wants to sink down to the floor, but his ass is still bare, and their doormat isn’t exactly soft. He leans back heavily against the door instead, smiling weakly at Kurt as he stands up and crowds Sebastian’s personal space.

“Feel better?” he asks, leaning in for a kiss and letting Sebastian taste himself on his tongue. Sebastian moans, grabbing at Kurt’s shoulder to keep him still and deepen the kiss.

“Yeah, loads,” he says when he can’t taste himself anymore. Kurt rolls his eyes at the pun and smacks his shoulder, then steps closer to rub his crotch against Sebastian’s thigh.

“You wanna get out of those clothes now?”

“ _Yes_.”

* * *

 

**\+ the one time sebastian “should” have been wet and naked**

It’s late in the evening when Kurt and Sebastian finally leave the restaurant and drive home to take a walk on the beach. It’s the 5th of July and they’re with Sebastian’s family at their vacation home. Yesterday had been all about hanging out with the family, but today they’ve kept to their own, ending the day with a dinner on a fancy restaurant.

Kurt takes off his shoes and socks as soon as they reach the sand and Sebastian watches with amusement as he folds up his pants and walks down to the edge of the water. He turns around when his feet are covered and looks back at Sebastian.

“You coming?” he asks, and he looks so relaxed and carefree that Sebastian can’t help but smile at just the sight of him. “The beach is empty,” he says as Sebastian reaches him, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Yes,” Sebastian confirms, bending down to unlace his shoes. “It is. What about it?”

Kurt shrugs. “We’re here, there’s a dock, there’s no one else here…” He slides his jacket off of his shoulders and folds it, placing it carefully on top of his shoes where they’re sitting safely out of reach for the water.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Sebastian asks, because this has the potential to ruin all his plans for the rest of the evening.

“I’m going for a swim,” Kurt says, unbuttoning his pants and then his dress shirt. “Join me?”

The Kurt in front of him, all confident in his own skin and so comfortable with Sebastian’s family that he easily spends a major holiday with them, is so far from the person Sebastian had to coax into the pool three summers ago. It makes Sebastian ache with how much he loves him, and he doesn’t realize he’s staring until Kurt tilts his head and looks at him.

“You okay?” he asks. Sebastian shakes himself and takes a deep breath.

“Yeah, of course. I’m not in the mood for swimming, though,” he says, but it’s more that he doesn’t want to risk someone coming down here and stealing his pants with the precious box in them.

Kurt pouts. “Please?” he says, sliding his shirt off his shoulders in a move that’s nothing but seductive.

Sebastian swallows. “No. You go ahead though,” he says, taking Kurt’s shirt and folding it over his arm. He nods towards where Kurt’s pants are unbuttoned but still hanging on his hips. “Don’t let me stop you.”

Yeah, also the fact that the Kurt in front of Sebastian apparently doesn’t have a problem with skinny dipping even though Sebastian isn’t even joining him.

“How much wine did you have?” Sebastian asks once Kurt is naked and stepping into the water again.

“Not that much,” Kurt replies without looking back. The water reflections are moving over his skin and he is  _stunning_. He glances over his shoulder and flashes a grin at Sebastian before he puts his hands above his head and dives into the water. He emerges a few seconds later, shaking his head and wiping water out of his eyes, then starts to swim back. Sebastian still has Kurt’s shirt draped over one arm and the other hand is in his pocket, clutching the velvet box.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Kurt asks, once he’s far enough that the water only reaches halfway up to his knees. His expression is one of genuine concern. “You’re awfully quiet.”

“Yeah, I—uh—I have something I want to ask you,” Sebastian says, and despite the dim light he can see the emotions playing out over Kurt’s face before he realizes what Sebastian’s about to do. He doesn’t say anything, but he looks mildly exasperated and crosses his arms over his chest as if just waiting for Sebastian to get on with it.

He’s not about to kneel on the sand; he’s pretty sure Kurt would be pissed if he did, so he just takes the box out of his pocket and looks Kurt straight in the eye. He’s met with nothing but love, and everything he had prepared to say flies out of his mind.

“Will you marry me?” is all he can come up with, and maybe that’s enough.

Kurt is looking at him like he’s out of his mind and simultaneously like he’s trying hard not to cry with happiness. “I’m  _naked_ ,” is the first thing he says, instead of the somewhat expected ‘yes’. He starts to cry, but he’s laughing, and Sebastian smiles weakly. “I’m naked, and wet, and  _god_. Yes, you idiot, of course.” He throws his arms around Sebastian’s neck and hugs him hard, and maybe he wouldn’t have minded if Sebastian got down on one knee, since he’s currently soaking the front of Sebastian’s suit with lake water.

“Yeah?” he says, putting his arms around Kurt and stroking his back.

“I’m  _naked_ ,” Kurt repeats again, still laughing into Sebastian’s lapel. “You couldn’t even wait until I had my underwear on.”

“Why would I want to wait?” Sebastian asks, grabbing Kurt’s face and angling it so he can _kiss him_  goddamnit. “I like you like this.”

“Well, in that case  _you_  should be wet and naked, because  _I_  like you like that, too,” Kurt says, and then they’re kissing.

“I love you,” Sebastian says when they break apart. There are goosebumps growing under his fingertips and Kurt shivers.

“I love you, too. Even though you proposed to me while I’m naked.”

“If nothing else, it makes for one hell of a story,” Sebastian points out.

“As if it wouldn’t have been anyways,” Kurt says, and kisses him again.

And, well, he has a point.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Five Times Sebastian Was Wet and Naked, and One Time He Should Have Been](https://archiveofourown.org/works/931808) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
